


We Keep Behind Closed Doors

by signofthesky



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Violence, briefly mentioned homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 03:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signofthesky/pseuds/signofthesky
Summary: Prompt: Who would be clutching the other person whispering, “Don’t die,” while the others is covered in blood?





	We Keep Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> send requests to my tumblr for more sprace! it’s @ andrichardson

His words come out in shaky murmurs. He can’t breathe, he can’t think. The only thing he knows for sure is that his lover is strewn across his lap. Blood pours out of the taller boy’s torso. It turns Spot’s jeans into an even darker shade; black denim stained with thick crimson liquid. 

“Race? Race, can you hear me?” Spot cries. “Tony?”

The injured boy lets out a strangled whimper in response. He tries to speak but the choking noise of blood gurgling prevents him. Spot pulls him nearer to his chest, desperately grasping at Race’s hair to pull him closer, impossibly closer. His hair is matted down to his head and his forehead glistens with sweat. Tears drip down from Spot’s cheeks onto Race’s. 

“Please don’t go. Don’t die, Tony, you can’t do this. Tony, please,” Spot sobs.

He wishes that Tony hadn’t tried to stand up to the man passing by that called them an ugly slur. He wishes that the man hadn’t  
pulled out a blade. He wishes that he reacted sooner. He wishes that Tony wasn’t taking his last breaths. All his wishes came too late.


End file.
